


Lord in need

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bruce, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce is... Bruce. He likes what he likes and he'll take it. Dick likes that, he loves it





	Lord in need

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever written Bottom!Bruce before which is weird cuz I like that too

Dick was in bed but it was not his own, he was under the sheets but he was not sleepy. Instead he lay awake the sheets brushing his naked skin as he waited. It was not ridiculously late but it was not early either. He felt tense because he knew what would happen and he wanted it to happen. He was not going to speak about it, boast about it like many could or would because he was not like that. If anything he was nervous, he knew what he wanted. He knew what would happen and he felt anticipation in his bones as time ticked on.

From time to time he moved his hands that were under the sheets to stroke his half hard cock. Not much just a stroke from base to tip. A little tease to the slit with the pad of his thumb. Something to keep him interested but nothing to really get going. At least not by his hand. His mind could get him going all by himself. he could taste it on the air, he could feel the tension as he waited and if he were to let it get to him he would be balancing on the edge by the time the bedroom door opened.

He did not want to be balancing on any edge, he wanted to not be relaxed but while he was prepared he wanted to be at ease and not too eager. Dick swore that there was rarely any time anymore. There was always something or someone demanding his or their attention. There was nothing wrong with hip touches and brushes of hands. Nothing wrong with crawling into bed and giving open mouthed kisses that could make heads foggy and jerking each other off and passing out. There was nothing wrong with that.

Just that sometime you needed something more, sometimes you craved something. A little more control, a little more touch. A little less control, something dirty, something filthy and wild that left one and then both gasping into a quiet room away from everyone else. Something that left the sheets wrecked and unusable. Soaked with sweat and cum.

The room was lit from the light of the moon and very little else. Shadows were everywhere and while many would dislike that, while many would dislike the night. Dick was someone that had grown up hiding in it and had come to love it.

Just after midnight the wait was over, the door opened without a sound and Dick sat up in the bed and allowed the sheets to spill down his chest to pool in his lap. He watched the dark shadow enter and close the door behind him. He knew it was Bruce before he saw him, he knew the tension Bruce brought with him. He knew the feel of him by the man just entering the room. If he could not see he would feel him. If he could not feel him he would smell him and if he could not smell him he would be able to taste him approaching because that was how attuned to Bruce that he was.

Bruce moved quietly for such a big guy. Even with Dick straining his ears and keeping an eye on him he barely heard the air move and feet on the ground as Bruce approached the bed. He went all the way around the huge bed before he stopped by the edge. Dick craned his neck up as Bruce looked down at him a huge figure mostly in shadow. He said nothing even as his dick picked up further interest because he knew what would come next.

The red robe that dropped to the ground raised his breathing. Dick said nothing as Bruce stepped out of it and reached towards the bedside table. Bruce could do preparations before coming to bed. Dick knew this, Bruce knew this too. Down in the cave months ago in the special bathroom Dick had prepared Bruce. Gotten carried away with his fingers and tongue. Had made Bruce soft and messy before following him upstairs to the bedroom.

There had been a few times Dick had been sleeping that Bruce had come in and gone to the adjoining bathroom and prepared himself. that had made waking a pleasant surprise because the thought of Bruce fingering himself open under the warm spray of the shower got his cock hard and leaking every time.

But while the thought of it never failed to get him hot there was nothing like watching the real thing. To have Bruce kneel above him and finger himself open. The way that soft pants would fall from his mouth. The way he would grip Dick’s shoulder for balance, the way his hips would buck and of course the way he accepted Dick’s help and fucked himself on both their fingers.

It was something that would always drive him crazy. To have Bruce kneel on the bed made Dick swallow carefully as he waited for Bruce’s next move. When Bruce’s large hand reached for the sheets and yanked them away Dick allowed it. He even helped to shove the offending material to spool further away down the bed. Bruce’s larger body straddled his with Bruce still on his knees more hovering over Dick than sitting but that was fine.

He reached up to sink his hands into the hair at the back of Bruce’s neck. Soft and short he used that to tug Bruce enough to bend over even as he reached up to meet him. Their first kiss was soft, a hungry open mouthed kiss that was the meeting of warm tongues and lips. They kissed like that, moved to better accommodate each other before Dick released Bruce and let the older man sit back up.

Bruce’s heavier breathing echoed along with his in the dim room before Dick reached for the lube that had rolled around on the bed. It was up to Bruce what happened next. He handed it over as Bruce kneeled over him and a sigh escaped him when Bruce uncapped it and squirted out a generous amount onto his fingers. The lube bottle fell onto the bed as Bruce used one hand on the headboard to steady himself. the other hand disappeared behind himself as Bruce leaned forward.

At the first hard swallow, Dick grasped his cock in one hand. A tight hold nothing more as he watched Bruce lean further over him as he sank one finger into himself. It was so fucking hot. The further Bruce leaned over him the more Dick wanted to kiss him. The more he needed to kiss him.

Bruce was right above him so Dick used his free hand to grab Bruce’s nape and tug the older man’s head down so their lips could meet once more. While Bruce fingered himself open, his occasional gasp interrupting their kiss until Dick stole his breath and Bruce rocked back and forth on his fingers. It was so intimate so hot and his grip on his cock tightened as he gave small short thrusts to soothe himself as he licked his way into Bruce’s mouth only to retreat and nip at Bruce’s lip before starting all over again.

Bruce went from one finger to two and began a small rocking motion even as his knees spread even more on top of Dick. Still he kept his balance even as the headboard creaked from Bruce’s rocking and his grip. Dick on the other hand kept his own grips tight. On his cock where he kept his leaking cock from going off too soon and on Bruce’s nape where he kept the man leaning over to kiss him.

When Bruce surged up and away from his kiss to gasp towards the ceiling Dick knew that the older man astride him had worked his way to three fingers. Even with the dim lighting he could see the way Bruce’s body strained as he kept those fingers inside of himself. Dick’s mouth was dry as Bruce made short sharp cries as he fucked himself slowly with the three fingers. The grip on the headboard shook and Bruce’s legs trembled moving the bed as well. It was too much to take.

His now free hand gripped Bruce’s cock tightly. He stroked firmly, jacked Bruce off as the man strained above him because it was such a delicious sight. Bruce bowed his head at the first touch to his cock. Whimpered when Dick moved his hand and groaned when Dick started to jack him off.

The way Bruce shook above him, Dick cock was so hard he would have gone off at the look and sounds of Bruce if he had not had such a tight grip on his cock and his self-control.

“Take what you need Bruce.” He whispered and removed his hand from his cock but kept his grip on Bruce’s. Bruce’s legs lowered further as Bruce removed his fingers from himself. his hips rolled, fucking his cock into Dick’s fist for just a second spreading the precum further in Dick’s hand and down Bruce’s cock and dragging Bruce’s body along Dick’s. Not that he was going to complain. He fucking loved it.

Bruce humped against him for a few seconds. dragged his thick cock in and out of Dick’s fist. Dick played along as he watched the man above him. Watched Bruce hold onto the headboard with both hands as he played with Bruce’s leaking cock and teased the slit. Teased the precum that seeped out, spread it around the head of Bruce’s cock until vanished to be replaced by more precum as Bruce moaned above him.

Then came the moment where Bruce pushed his hands away and reached back not just to steady himself but to grab Dick’s cock in a solid grip. Dick humped into Bruce’s grip as the man toyed with his cock. Made it slicker with precum and the remains of lube on Bruce’s hand. It was a lesson in beautiful torture as he tried his best to stay still as Bruce slicked him up then positioned him. Grunts and pants escaped from him as his cock was swallowed by heat as Bruce positioned him. He grunted and held still as he slowly sank into Bruce’s heat and Bruce’s grip loosened as Bruce slowly sank down on him swallowing Dick to the balls.

Dick’s hands went to Bruce’s hips when Bruce finally sat on top of him. He swallowed dryly as he accepted the feel of Bruce and the orgasm that was too close for his liking. They remained there adjusting, Bruce shifting a bit and soft groans escaping Dick from each shift. When Bruce’s hands went back forward one to Dick’s chest and the other to the headboard he was unable to fight the sheer glee and excitement that filled him as Bruce tensed up and his head straightened. He would have loved to watch Bruce’s face close up but that would come later.

Bruce’s rhythm started slow. A slow rise and fall as Bruce got used to the feel of Dick inside him. Barely a noise as Dick did the same, slowly meeting each thrust but he cheated a bit, made sure to roll his hips on Bruce’s downward fall so that he grinded deep and a pant was forced from Bruce. The was enjoyable to watch. Enjoyable to feel as well.

Bruce picked up speed then his hips faster but his head bowed as he fucked himself on Dick’s cock taking him all the way with each stroke and then grinding in search for the right spots. Dick helped with that, pulled Bruce down on his cock using the grips he had on the older man’s hips. He watched the tense body above him loosen bit by bit as Bruce fucked himself on Dick. Chased his orgasm. Both hands came to rest on Dick’s chest as Bruce’s cock began to leak precum all over Dick’s stomach.

Bruce’s hands curled into Dick’s chest as he rode him, moans and pants forced from him on every thrust. Dick kept his gaze on Bruce as the man loosened his body lowering further and further until Bruce lay on top of Dick with Dick fucking up into the older man the majority of force coming from his thrusts. Bruce’s eyes were on him as Dick gripped his hips, fucked him and Bruce fucked back. Their pants and moans were echoing in the room and their faces so close their lips were almost touching.

Bruce’s hands went from his chest to Dick’s hair and at their deep kiss Dick lost control and clenched his hands on Bruce’s hips. He slammed Bruce into his thrusts as he deepened the kiss, groaned into Bruce’s mouth as he shuddered and came. The thing that saved him was the feeling of Bruce stiffening and warm cum covering his stomach as the kiss continued on. Dick smiled into the kiss that had gentled as Bruce relaxed further on top of him.

It took a few minutes for Dick’s cock to soften enough to slip out of Bruce and for Bruce to stop kissing him. Dick grabbed around for the blanket to pull over them as Bruce kissed his neck as he relaxed, his breathing slowing. Dick pressed a kiss to the top of Bruce’s head as he ignored the mess and went to sleep.


End file.
